


Han ta'r min hånd og siger "Denne vej"

by jennydarling



Category: Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Alex is being a goof, Drooling over your mate, Figuring Things Out, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Marco is having a hard time, Rating May Change, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennydarling/pseuds/jennydarling
Summary: Marco and Alex are good friends. However, Marco sometimes just finds himself struggling with the feelings of annoyance and jealousy towards his stupid and stupidly handsome co-star. He just doesn't seem to be able to figure out how the reasons behind these feelings can be a little bit more complex than he thinks.Alex didn’t look at him. He was obviously still a bit too drunk to think clearly. His hands were on fists but Marco ignored it completely. ”Are you really that insecure, Alex? Hm? Why the hell do you think he would’ve cared if he believed you were with a man, when he clearly was hitting on you himself!” Marco shouted. He was really getting frustrated. They both were. ”Shut your mouth!” Alex shouted back more loudly. The volume of his voice sobered them both up a little bit, but suddenly Alex was pinning Marco to the wall behind him. One arm leaning against it right next to Marco’s flustered face. He still kept his distance though."I do not care what are his thoughts. I'm merely interested in why would you put on such an act, after you so clearly told me to keep my hands away from you, you prude.” Alex spat. His gaze was now rapidly shifting from Marcos one eye to the other.





	1. Chapter 1

Well. This was clearly something Marco had not expected.

Marco watched his beloved co-star, homeboy, Alex get on his two legs as Ivar for the very second time in the show. Alex stretched his neck and glanced intensely first from Jordan to Marco, and Marco suddenly found out that he could not remember what he was supposed to say or do next.

There were god damned butterflies in his stomach.

Luckily, the scene was already a wrap at that point, but he still felt a lump in his throat. ”What_the_hell was that?” He thought. Alex was already out from the scene, laughing at something with Jordan. Marco could only stare ahead of him with furrowed brows. Head full of confusion.

Well, maybe beloved was a little bit of an exaggeration. He and Alex got along very well, but quite soon after they’d first met, Marco found out that Alex was little overly livid and egoistic in his opinion. They joked around, they had fun together. Marco admitted that. Still, you all pobably know what it’s like when you have mixed feelings toward someone.

Once there had even been this small documentary thingy on the set. About Alex. His friends wanted to do that as a project to school or something, nothing major. And even though it was supposed to be a parody of some sort, Marco was feeling very annoyed about this. And why the fuck did they need him to participate in it too? He was maybe just a little bit of jealous. Just maybe a little bit more of the film crew, who get to spend time with Alex, rather than jealous of Alex himself. But this was not a thing he even admitted to himself.

He was also absolutely zero per cent sour about the fact, that this only fellow dane here on this set was a little bit more extrovert than he himself and hence, left Marco feeling a little bit lonely from time to time. No, Marco was positive, that the lack of positive feelings toward Alex was not because of that fact. He was doing just fine by himself.

Still, he could not believe, that right now he was just a little bit startled. Only a little bit.

”Hey, Marco! You comin’ to O’Neil’s?” Alex shouted with a stupid glee on his face. It was a tradition of theirs that the guys would go to this little pub every Friday after shootings. Sometimes Marco and Alex ended up doing a little clubbing afterwards, when everybody else would be too tired or after a few beers felt that they had had enough. Marco and Alex seemed to be the only ones who knew how to drink and party. Alex especially was even more livid than usual after couple shots of tequila or jäger, and Marco seemed to tolerate his behavior just a little bit better when he was drunk himself. Not to mention he enjoyed those rare moments when he could have his homeboys unshared attention. This though, he would never admit.

”Yeah, just a sec!” Marco shouted back. He needed to get himself under control, god damned.

”You alright?” The cute young assistant asked him after seeing his struggle, but apparantly totally managed to misunderstand the source of this discomfort. ”I can help you to get out of those boots if you like.” she offered with a slight blush on her cheeks. Well, wasn’t this nice. To have a girl in here who would not be head over heels only for Alex. Marco smiled politely but said he could manage them himself. He took off his boots and the heavy leather clothes and informed the others that he would be there in a moment. He wanted to get these fucking extensions out of his head as well.

-

”Alexander and Jasper couldn’t make it today?” Jordan asked Alex while he was driving them to the city with his car. ”Noup. Just us today.” Answered Alex after a while since he was doing something with his phone at the moment. However, Marco noticed him giving him a smirk from the passengers seat through the window. Marco just looked away quickly.

”C’mon now Marco, don’t be sad your boyfriends couldn’t meet us. Today we shall go to the Bricks since we have the Monday off as well!” Alex shouted gleefully. ”Oh no, guys. C’mon. Spare me from your young hipster club. Don’t make me go there after.” Complained Jordan. ”Oh, Jordan. Anything but vanilla ice cream is hipster when it comes to you.” said Alex, laughing. ”But very well then, it’ll be just Marco and I after you oldie have had your three beers.”

-

And that is exactly what happened. Again.

Alex had his flask with him, so he was already in a pretty good mood when they arrived the outside of the Bricks. The line inside was pretty long.

”Should we talk to the manager?” Alex asked. However, it was clear that he had already made up his mind. ”I’ll handle it.” he announced and before walking away, he quickly patted Marco’s ass cheek couple of times.

”What the hell?!” Marco thought, but he was already gone. Frustrated and breathing heavily, Marco soon followed his lead when the manager arranged a free table for them.  
It didn’t take long for Alex to bring a tray full of shots to the table. He gleefully offered a shot to Marco and brought one to his lips, expecting Marco to take one as well. Marco just watched him with furrowed brows. Clearly mad. Alex slowly brought his hand back to the table and sighed.

”What is it now, Marco? Hm? Still mad about your boyfriends not showing up?” Alex asked.

”Haw haw. They are not my boyfriends as you very well know.” Marco answered and Alex could only smile by himself, satisfied with his own joke. ”And neither are you, so could you please keep your hands for yourself? Hm?” He added.

Alex was no longer smiling. He wasn’t looking at Marco either. Then he cleared his throat. ”Fine, I’m sorry. Didn’t know you were such a prude.” He said with a small voice and tried to smile. Well, as small as it could be so that Marco would still hear him through that loud music.

”Am not. Just a long day and I’m feeling a little on edge. That’s all.” Marco said. He didn’t want to be rude. But he did want to get the hell out of there. He was so tired.

”Lets forget it. Just take a shot homie.” Alex said and together they drowned each and every small glass on that tray in forty minutes. Marco just couldn’t say no to this guy.

-

The clock was half past two in the morning and the guys finally decided to go home. They walked silently on the streets, Marco trying to supress his hiccups and Alex was trying to get his one foot before the other instead of right next to it to the other side.

A group of people came closer to them and the guys did not notice how a guy with tight jeans and pitch blonde hair from the group had noticed them and started to approach them. Marco forced himself to sober up when he noticed this and Alex seemed to be doing so as well. ”Shit.” Alex spat. Marco watched worriedly as Alex took a long breath and then he was forced to turn his attention to the newcomer.

”Well hello there.” the guy said. Marco was not feeling like answering to any fans questions when he was this tired and drunk and clearly unable to see just two eyes before him. ”Look, nice to meet you, but we are jus…” Marco started. ”Hello, Milo.” Alex said suddenly. Well, hell. Now Marco was confused.

”Long time no see, gorgeous. Was starting to feel you had forgotten all about me.” The guy with a pitch blonde hair said with a fake hurt tone. Alex just cleared his throat. ”It’s definitely hard to forget you, Milo.” Alex said with a small smile, looking around him anxiously. For a moment, his eyes met Marco’s. Marco only hoped that his gaze managed to be calm and questioning and not totally shitfaced and unfocused. Alex only shrugged quickly and rolled his eyes, still a little nervous.

The guy with a pitch blonde hair put his hand on the wall and leaned in seductively. Alex’s face was now turning red and he looked like he could loose his shit at any moment. ”Don’t be so shaky, gorgeous, just wanted to say hi. To make sure you know you can call me anytime you want.” The guy said, then turned to Marco and winked his eye. Alex just opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Okay, that’s it.

”Sorry, mate. I think we’re just gonna head home now. I’m sure he would call you, but he’s kind of busy. If you know what I mean?” Marco said with a big smile, and took Alex’s hand in his. Alex let out a surprised breath and Marco started to drag him away as soon as he had made sure that the other guy had seen his gesture. Though it would have been hard to miss that since Marco wasn’t even trying to be subtle.

”What a pity…” They heard the other guy to say to himself as they already were a few feet away.

”What the hell was that?” Alex asked a couple blocks away, as soon as they were out of sight and he could brutally draw his hand away from Marco’s. Marco did not understand why would Alex be so upset. He clearly did not want this guys attentions, did he? Had he missed something? Marco was starting to feel a little insecure and awkward. ”Fine. Suit yourself. Thought I was doing you a favor.” Marco spat. ”I just don’t understand why would you be that insulted, you’re the one who makes jokes like that all_the_time.” He added.

Alex didn’t look at him. He was obviously still a bit too drunk to think clearly. His hands were on fists but Marco ignored it completely. ”Are you really that insecure, Alex? Hm? Why the hell do you think he would’ve cared if he believed you were with a man, when he clearly was hitting on you himself!” Marco shouted. He was really getting frustrated. They both were. ”Shut your mouth!” Alex shouted back more loudly. The volume of his voice sobered them both up a little bit, but suddenly Alex was pinning Marco to the wall behind him. One arm leaning against it right next to Marco’s flustered face. He still kept his distance though.

”I do not care what are his thoughts. I’m merely interested in why would you put on such an act, after you so clearly told me to keep my hands away from you, you prude.” Alex spat. His gaze was now rapidly shifting from Marcos one eye to the other.

Marco couldn’t move. He just swallowed. Right at that moment Alex’s gaze shifted from his eyes to his throat and his lips parted slightly. This stare with heavy breathing from both of their sides continued about four and a quarter of seconds. Then he took his distance again and smiled.

”It’s really late already, innit? You can sleep at my place tonight. Don’t have to walk all the way across the city.” Alex simply offered.

-

The next morning Marco woke up with a headache. Nothing he hadn’t expected after a night out with Alex. Although this time he was feeling a little nauseating as well. He started to get up so he could go to the bathroom, but his poor attemtps to do so were quickly disturbed by a gleeful Alex.

”Good morning, sunshine!” Alex greeted. He went to slide off the curtains from the one big window in his apartment. ”It’s a beautiful, beautiful morning!” he said. Marco could only moan in his pillow.

Alex started making them breakfast, and once Marco was feeling confident enough that he would’t fell off the chair, he joined him on the table.

”Hey, Alex. About last night…” he started. ”Oh god, I’m sorry about that!” Alex interrupted. ”You were totally right, I get so insecure when I’m wasted. It’s stupid really. But hey, isn’t that what they say why people become actors, hm?” Alex continued with a small smile. He seemed genuinely embarrassed. Huh. That was something he had not expected. Vulnerable Alex. Who knew that someone as gorgeous as him would feel insecure? Marco decided he liked that. Maybe they had somethings in common after all. Soon Marco forgot all about his confusing thoughts from the previous day.

-

Next week some of the cast members were supposed to take part in a late night interview in Dublin. Marco and Alex were one of them. Marco was waiting for Jordan to pick him up, he was the one with the car and Marco was the one whose apartment was the farthest from the center. Marco glanced at his watch. Jordan was already ten minutes late. He started to walk around nervously. Suddenly he heard a cars voice behind his back. ”About time, you mother fu…” Marco thought but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a gleeful voice.

”Hey homie! Hop on in!” He heard Alex shouting through the voice of the engine. Marco sighed. Of course Jordan would pick up Alex as well, he should’ve known that. Even though Marco had lately started to tolerate his annoying and annoyingly handsome co-star a little better, he still would have liked just a few moments with his other co-worker in peace. He liked Jordan and would sometime like to spend time just with him since Alex always tended to overshadow him.

”You ready for the big interview?” asked Jorsdan as soon as Marco climbed inside the car. Alex had moved to give him space since he was on the back seats as well. Wait. Why was he on the back seat? There was no one on the front seat. Jesus christ, could this guy even be a bigger pain in his ass?

”Yeah, I think so.” Marco answered. ”Of course he’s ready! We’re going to bring glory to the whole crew. Right, Marco?” Alex grinned.

”Just remember not to drink too much coffee, even though you have a twelve hour day at work tomorrow. The interview will be shit even though you’d feel like you’re having the best time of your life.” Jordan reminded. ”Yeah yeah, not too much coffein. Got it.” Alex said impassively.

-

Alex was drinking his third cup of coffee before the interview was starting. Katheryn showed up with her phone to judge their coffein addiction, she was also sending a live footage through facebook. Suddenly she threw her phone to the guys and the guys were left to figure out what to do with it. Alex was holding the phone and read some of the comments she was getting. Mostly there were just people sending their greetings from all over the world. There was also Ida. Ida was someone Marco missed terribly. They had become quite close, since Ida was from Denmark as well.

Then Alex turned red and coughed. He managed to move the phone away from Marcos sight but Marco was not that easily fooled. ”Hey! What happened?” He protested. ”Nothing.”said Alex with a nervous laugh but then Marco decided to fight over the device and started to tickle Alex’s sides. Alex laughed and dropped the phone to Marco’s hand. The comments were now appearing to the screen at a speeding phase.

”Oh my god, did Alex just blushed?!”

”He totally wanted to keep that comment away from Marco, ahaha how cute!!”

”I’M DYING!”

Marcos search for the original comment was interrupted when they were called to the set. At this time Alex was already invading Marco’s personal space as he had decided to fight back for the phone. Alex had a stupid look on his stupid fucking face every time he concentrated on something; he held his tongue at the corner of his lips. Marco just rolled his eyes at that and they moved away from each other. Alex seemed to be quite flushed but smiled reassuringly at Marco. Alex knew how anxious Marco would always get about interviews.

Finally Marco was able to scroll up and found the original comment.

”Omg, when do these guys admit they have feelings for each other? I can see it clear as a day in Alex’s eyes.”

Marco just stared at Alex, who was simply staring back with a rising panic in his eyes, breathing heavily. ”Did you saw it?” he asked with a worried frown on his face.

”No, I think the writer already deleted it or something. What was it about?” Marco lied. Alex relaxed like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. ”Oh nothing, it was just a stupid comment. Thought you might get even more anxious if you’d see it...” Alex rubbed his neck nervously.

”Actually, it was just some fans saying we looked cute together or something and we should be a couple. Hah. The imagination some people have, right?” Alex laughed.

Oh. Now Marco understood. Of course. Imagination. And Alex had only wanted to spare him from the confusion. It all seemed very logical now. Marco was still staring at Alex until Katheryns assistant came to demand the phone back. Marco gave it to her without breaking the eye contact. Alex was just looking at him expectantly.

”Yeah, the imagination! Cute couple, huh?” Marco laughed and slapped Alex’s shoulder as they moved to their seats.

-

The interview was almost half way through and Marco had already decided that he didn’t like the interviewer that much. The interviewer probabaly didn’t mean it, but he somehow always managed to ask some annoying and offensive questions from Marco. Or just being an ass in general. Katheryn he seemed to love. And Alex. Who wouldn’t love Alex?

Every once in a while during the interview, Alex had turned to whisper something in Marcos ear or playfully touched him on his shoulders. Or his thies. Or his hip. Marco didn’t pay much attention to this and didn’t notice how his cheeks were starting to burn just a little bit.

The interviewer was now discussing how there is Viking heritage in probably every western people and Alex and Marco joked how ”They got around!”. Then when the interviewer turned to speak something else with the others, Marco decided to whisper some stupid joke on Alex’s ear. He was very tired and had probably had way too many coffees, so his sense of humor wasn’t at its best right now.

”They probably got around with each others as well, who could have resisted that clean skin and beautiful hair, hm?”

Alex just turned to stare at him, a slight surprise on his face. Then, in a matter of seconds his lips started to turn in to a smirk as well as the red on his cheeks. He turned his gaze to his mug of coffee and lifted his eyebrows once. After he had taken a sip from his mug he turned his eyes back at Marco’s. ”Well you certainly know that, don’t you?” His voice was pure sugar.

This moment wasn’t unnoticed by the interviewer. His gaze turned to the guys and his burning eyes met Marco’s. ”Well, shit.” Marco thought.

”You two. You two over there seem to be very close. The fans have also noticed this on the way you guys joke around with each other, throwing water at each other and stuff like that.” The interviewer smirked. Alex just smiled at this when Marco looked like he was waiting to see if the storm would hit right above his head, or would the wind be so kind to just blow it a couple miles away.

”You must know that there are so many fan theories out there. Some of them are pretty innovative, actually. Are there any truth behind these accusations?” The interviewer laughed. Again this must have been a poor attempt of joke, which the interviewer failed so miserably.

Marco seemed to be frozen on his place, unable to say anything. Then, his gaze turned to Alex who had suddenly chuckled nervously and to Marco’s horror, he saw his friend twiddling the button of his sleeve with his fingers and his cheeks burning red. Marco swallowed loudly and Alex then seemed to get out of his trance pretty quickly. ”As handsome as this fellow here beside me is, I sadly cannot confirm these theories.” He answered with a laugh, but the harm was already done. However, Marco could only smile and support his colleagues statement.

-

Right after the interview, Marco rushed after Alex to confront him in their dressing room.

”What the hell were you thinking?!” He cried.

”I’m sorry, okay! I don’t know what happened, I was just distracted and… I wasn’t thinking.” Alex answered, looking exhausted. It was probably one o’clock in the morning already.

”You’re sorry? This is our careers were talking about!” Marco shouted even though he knew that this would probably blow over very soon. He was very tired himself and had been little on the edge the entire day. Well, the week actually.

”Look, what do you want me to say? Hm? Do you really think your career is that fragile that it wont handle a little speculation? I mean, c’mon, they all will realize just how straight you are at least when you start to date some chick and then it’ll all be over. God damned.”

Marco could only stare at him. His brows furrowed in a confused look when he tried to remember the last time he had been dating anyone. He couldn’t remember the last time he even wanted to approach a girl. Had he really been that busy? Marco tried to shake off these thoughts to answer Alex but he had already taken too much time to just stand there looking small and pathetic. He glanced up from the floor and Alex was already staring back at him. His mouth open and eyes widened. Shit.

Alex opened and closed his mouth over and over again, every word he tried to say seemed to get stuck in his throat. ”I can’t. I just can’t. Forget it.” Marco said quickly and rushed out from the dressing room.


	2. Chapter 2

Next week at work Marco was trying to find Alex to have lunch with him. He had seen him going somewhere with Katheryn before, Katheryn and Alex were good friends. It had been little odd, that of all people, Katheryn was the one who had become so close to Alex, when Alex was such an extrovert and the other younger guys on the set didn’t seem to despise Alex at all. Nobody despised Alex. But anyway, Marco was already used to it. He actually even liked it how Alex was with Katheryn. Around her he seemed to be calmer and even more… Relaxed.

He was walking to the cafeteria to see if he was already there but right behind the corner he heard Alex’s voice. And Katheryn. By the sounds of their voice, Marco figured that they were right in the middle of an private conversation, so he stopped so that he could decide should he interrupt or just turn around and give them privacy.

”I don’t know, Katheryn. I had only met him once through Grindr because I was just so fucking tired of the lack of any personal life. I thought that once wouldn’t be such a bad thing…” Alex’s voice was little anxious and Marco didn’t even realize that he wasn’t turning away anymore, he was frozen in his place. 

Grindr? What was that? Who was the guy Alex had seen and why? He couldn’t be that lonely, he had plenty of friends.

”Oh, Alex. You can’t never count on the ’just once’ tactic. It never works that way, you know it.” Katheryn said empathetically. ”But what happened? It can not be that bad.” She asked.

”Well yes, I mean no, it’s not bad. I don’t believe the guy is going to tell anyone anything but the thing is… It’s just that Marco saw him. We ran into him on Friday night after clubbing and he came to talk to us. Oh, Katheryn he was being so fucking straightforward with his flirting, he even winked at Marco as well...” Alex cried. ”I have no idea what Marco understood and I just couldn’t make myself to ask him or talk about that the next morning.”

What? The guy with the pitch blonde hair and tight jeans? Had he…? Had they…? 

No.

It all seemed so very obvious to Marco right now.

How the hell had he not realized it? The guy with the pitch blonde hair and tight jeans hadn’t been subtle at all.

He even now remembered that he had heard of this Grindr before. But besides these things, he would’ve never guessed anything.

God damned. How…?

Marco’s inner rant was disturbed when he heard the voices getting closer. Marco was still unable to move. 

”Well, it’s only a matter of time when he or somebody else would realize or notice something. He is your friend, you shouldn’t be worried…” He heard Katheryns voice just before they turned from behind the corner and they froze as well. The three of them only stared at each others for a while until Katheryn announced that she’s needed on the set in a short while so she’s going to go and get ready.

Marco had no idea what he should say or do. The pair only stared each other until Alex’s gaze shifted to the floor. ”So how much did you hear?” He tried to ask casually. However, Marco could hear the anxiety in his voice.

”Not much. But I think I enough.” Marco admitted. Now he was the one who shifted his gaze to the floor.

”Oh…” Alex just said. ”So…” He started but Marco interrupted him. ”So you and Milo were…?” He asked. ”Yeah… But only once.” Alex answered. His cheeks were turning red and he made shy little attempts to get an eye contact with Marco, who was still staring at the floor and rubbing his neck with one hand.

”Oh, okay…” Marco said quicky and then there were only an awkward silence. The air in the hallway felt thick.

Then Marco realized that he was being stupid and decided to break from his trance.

”It is okay Alex. It doesn’t matter to me and I’m not going to tell anyone.” Marco said. ”I mean… Who even knows?”

Alex just closed his eyes for a moment and let out a long breath. His shoulders also seemed to become less tense.

”My family and closest friends from home. But in here just Katheryn. And now you.” He answered.

Now Marco was starting to feel bad for him. It must have been hard to keep a thing like that as a secret. Keeping your private life private was one thing, but keeping it as hidden as nonexistance must’ve been hell.

”Well, like I said, I wont tell anyone if that’s what you wish.” Marco said. Then he put his hand around Alex’s shoulder and they started to walk to the cafeteria. ”Now, tell me more about this Milo.” 

-

They ate and Marco itched to ask so many questions. However, he soon realized that it really wasn’t his business to know how many partners Alex had had, what kind of guys Alex found attractive and wether he prefers to be on…

No. Those are not the questions you should ask right now.

”So… You met this Milo only once or you just once…” Marco asked.

Alex stopped eating and rose his other brow. ”We only saw once, Marco. Had coffee. Decided not to continue seeing each other since we had nothing in common. He was clearly very drunk at the night we ran into him.” He answered.

”Oh. Okay.” Marco said. They were silent for a moment, Marco had no idea what to say next. ”He’s quite handsome though.” He blurted out.

Alex seemed very surprised again and then bursted out into a laughter. ”What ever you say, Marco. I can give him your number if you wish.” He said with a wicked smile on his lips. Marco’s answer was only a grunt but his cheeks were starting to get very red.

-

Alex was on the set and Marco noticed that his phone was laying right on top of his jacket while he was sitting there and waiting for his turn on the scene. 

Marco glanced back and forth between the phone and the set. Alex seemed busy enough. Marco knew it was wrong, but before he even had time to think twice, the phone was already in his hands. He wanted to know if Alex was really telling the truth about dating this Milo guy. No reason behind it. Okay, maybe he also wanted to know what kind of an app this Grindr was.

Marco opened the screen, it was easy to remember Alex’s passcode. There were several apps open and it wasn’t hard to find what he was looking for. He noticed the conversation between Alex and Milo and saw that the last messages were indeed sended a while before they had run into him that night.

Marco opened the conversation. Well, now he was even himself starting to question his motives. What was it about this Milo dude that was so interesting? Marco scrolled through the conversation and ran into a picture of Milo, posing seductively under the blankets. His upper body was bare. God damned. Marco felt his cheeks going red and a panic was starting to rise inside his guts. He continued scrolling through the pictures and oh god. Now there was a picture of Alex. Marco suddenly closed his eyes but the damage was already done. Alex was wearing basicly nothing. Well, he was wearing a light, white t-shirt. Just a light, white t-shirt. The t-shirt was long enough, but it was clear, that there were nothing under it. Marco swallowed hard. Then he felt a slight blow of air right at his neck.

”See something you like?” He heard Alex’s voice right next to his ear before he had time to turn to look.

Marco yelped and tossed the phone back on Alex’s coat. Alex just chuckled and then was Marco’s turn to be on the scene. Needless to say, he ran.

-

A couple weeks later, the gang was hanging out at Alex’s. It was a Friday night and almost everyone was drinking an alcoholic beverage of some sort.

The people were now talking about who had previously done what and Alex told that he has some experience from theather and singing. He had even made this music video with his fellow students from Copenhagen University. Marco had actually heard Alex sing before. The funny things was, that you really wouldn’t except when you first looked at him that he had a voice of an angel. It was brilliant.

”Well, I don’t believe it until I’ve heard it.” Georgia said and when the song on the playlist shifted she turned the volume louder. ”Oh my god, I love this song!” She shouted and started to sing along. ”C’mon Alex, you have to sing with me.” Alex just smiled wickedly. He was clearly starting to get little drunk himself. 

His voice, however, was not affected by this at all. It was as beautiful as ever. They moved to the middle of the living room and sang along with the lyrics. Soon the people around them started to watch their performance as well.

At the end of the song, the lyrics got pretty intimate, so they grabbed each others hands and faced each other as they sang. When the song ended, Alex’s voice echoed perfectly and Georgia squealed in delight. Some people around them were clapping or whistling and Marco felt the butterflies which he thought he had already forgotten flying in his stomach again. Fuck. Alex and Georgia were both laughing and Alex welcomed her warmly when she hopped in his arms. Georgia buried her face in his neck and her long beautiful hair was all around them.

His other hand was hugging her bum and the other went right around her so that his fingers were slightly brushing the side of her breast. It was probably over analyzing to assume that those fingers were there on purpose or that they might mean something, but Marco didn’t care. He was getting mad, and he didn’t understand why.

”Oh my god, Alex, that was amazing! You have a such a gorgeus voice!” Georgia complimented on him and batted her long lashes just a few inches away from Alex’s face.

That’s it. Marco didn’t want to witness this anymore so he sallied out to the balcony. He needed some space.

-

A few minutes and couple cigarettes later Marco heard the door behind him squeak. Alex walked to his side as he leaned against the rail of the balcony. They stood there is silence for a moment, watching the view ahead of them. Then Alex lighted a cigarette as well.

”Let me tell you something, okay? Treating poor Georgia like the way you do is not acceptable. Who knows what kind of hopes she already has?” Marco spat, still feeling little frustrated.

”And how am I treating poor Georgia, if I may ask?” Alex said with a smirk on his face. He now turned to face Marco and Marco did the same.

”You know very well what I mean, Alex! I know you don’t wish to date her. I know you don’t share the same feelings as she does. You…” 

”Who says I don’t? Hm?” Alex interrupted Marcos rant. The smile on his face was now gone. ”Who. Says. That I. Won’t ever. Feel anything. Towards women?” Alex said as he took one step closer to Marco with each word. His face was now very close from Marco’s. Marco’s breath was stuck at his throat.

”I, I… I don’t know, I mean, wouldn’t you say so?” Marco blurted out nervously. Alex just smirked and turned to face the view from the balcony again. ”I don’t know Marco. All I mean is that you shouldn’t just assume those kind of things. There are grey areas as well.”

”Ar… Are there?” Marco was feeling even more frustrated now. And stupid. All he could do was watch his shoes and twiddle the hem of his shirt in his fingers.

He saw Alex’s feet getting closer to him and felt the cigarette smoke getting more dense around his face. Alex was standing right in front of him now but Marco couldn’t look him in the eye. 

”There are, Marco.” Alex said with a warm voice. ”I hope you know that you’re not alone, Marco. You can always talk to me.” He added and put his hand on his shoulder. ”Talk about what exactly?” Marco asked and now turned his eyes rapidly to look at Alex. He knew he must’ve looked like a deer caught in the headlights. ”What exactly are you implying?” He added, panic and anger rising in his voice.

”I… I think I’ve just sensed you going through some shit lately. I’m your friend, you know? I might be wrong but hey, it’s okay either way.” Alex said and raised his hands in the air in a surrender as he took couple steps back.

”I’m… I’m not going through anything! Shut up!” Marco spat and quickly walked back inside.

Oh god. What will he do now? He can not leave the place. What about if they’ll start to talk about his sudden exit and Alex would blurt out the reason for it? Now that wouldn’t do. He’s going to stay here, god damned.

Marco let out an annoyed huff, grapped another beer and sat back at the couch. Alex walked back inside from the balcony at the same time and as their eyes met again Alex stopped for a moment and offered a small smile to him. Then he walked past the couch to the kitchen, probably to woo Georgia or something. God damned.

-

Next week on the set, Marco was waiting for his turn to be on the scene and was looking at Alex’s performance as usual. It was supposed to be an intimate scene between a gorgeous blonde girl and Ivar. Marco was curious about how that would affect to the plot so he was observing this more closely than usual. He was standing only few meters away from the camera.

The scene was indeed pretty intense, Ivar was trying to get his sweetheart to go spy on the saxons but of course, things got more heated. They started kissing passionately. Ivars hands roamed over the girls body as she was sitting on his lap and Alex was sitting on a bed.

Then Alex’s eyes opened suddenly and his eyes burned directly into Marco’s eyes. The gaze only lasted for couple of seconds when Alex then quickly lifted the girl from his lap to lie on her back.

The girl started to make moaning noices and Alex’s eyes found Marco’s again. Shit. Marco’s cheeks were burning red and he was getting very nervous. His heart was beating so fast and he shifted from one leg to another. He couldn’t look away though.

Alex’s character was supposed to be surprised by a sudden arousal and then withdraw but Alex had apparently decided to keep going since the director hadn’t cut the scene yet. His hands were everywhere on this girl and when the girl decided to grab Alex’s hair he let out a deep moan of his own.

Shit.

Marco needed to get the hell away from here. Right now.

So he ran. And he ran to the next bathroom he could find as fast as he could with a half hard cock in his stupid viking pants.

-

A few minutes later the bathroom door flew open and Alex marched in. ”Care to explain me what just happened there?” he asked. ”You are needed on the set in two minutes by the way.” His voice sounded annoyed but genuinely worried as well.

”I just felt a little dizzy, okay? I’m fine now.” Marco explained.

”Bullshit.” Alex spat. ”Now try again. With honesty this time.” He said and moved closer to Marco.

”Fine! Okay, I can say it… I’ve been feeling a little bit confused with myself lately. Not a big deal. I… I just. There’s… There’s just these feelings I’ve been having.” Marco ranted.

”About what?” Alex asked. God damned. He just won’t give up until Marco is absolutely, utterly finished, won’t he? 

Marco couldn’t remember the last time he had been this anxious. How could he explain this now?

”About… about male body, okay?” Marco blurted out. Shit. What the hell did he just said? ”Male body”? God damned. Well, Alex was looking just beyond satisfied with himself. Would somebody just please wipe off that smug expression out of his stupid face…

”About me?” Alex interrupted his inner rant. 

”What?” Marco breathed out. 

”Have you had these feelings about me?” Alex asked again. He now looked Marco in the eyes with such an intense glare.

Marco could only gasp for air silently.

Had he? Well, how in the hell could he otherwise explain even to himself the half hard cock he just had. He knew very well, that his eyes weren’t on the blonde girl back there.

”Yes…” He finally blurted. His voice barely a whisper.

Alex just closed his eyes and took a long breath. Neither one of then spoke a word and the restroom was complitely silent, the only voice Marco could hear was the voice of their breaths. Then, Alex took the couple last steps towards Marco and leaned his hand against the wall next to him. The corner of his mouth rised in a teasing smirk.

”Were you aroused then? Looking at me?” Alex asked demandingly. His eyes burned and his eyes shifted from Marco’s eyes to his lips for a second. He moved his face even closer. ”You can use me. Then you’ll know. Just use me.” His lips were now howering right above Marco’s and they were both panting hard. ”Just get it out of your system, Marco. Just… Please.” He breathed out suddenly. Marco tired his best to supress the desperate little whine on his lips but failed miserably at it. Alex took a handful of Marco’s shirt in his fist and was just about to jank him closer when the door suddenly flew open.

The guys managed to step away from each other quickly before Alexanders face peeked from behind the door.

”Hello there! Marco, we need you. Chop chop.” He said gleefully. Then he seemed to catch the scene before him. ”Is everything okay?” He asked with a slightly worried tone.

”Yeah! Yeah, sure, I’ll be there in a sec.” Marco rushed to say. Alex was just trying to look casual, his other hand went to his pocket and other hand rushed through his hair. Marco catched his eyes and Alex just smiled at him reassuringly, then he janked his head towards the door. Marco understood and without a word he moved past him to get out of the restroom. However, there were a small shitstrom going around in his head.

Now was not the right moment for this.

-

Alex was waiting for Marco to get out from the scene. He had his arms folded to his chest and he nodded to Marco to follow him to a more private place. Marco felt like he didn’t have the energy to go through this conversation, but he took a deep breath and followed him.

”Alex, I…” Marco started but Alex cut him off almost immediately. ”Look, you don’t own me an explanation. I… I’m sorry I came on to you so hard. I understand you must be confused. It’s just that I haven’t been having a lot of time to… Well, date anyone so… Please don’t think of me as a lunatic.” He said with a pleading look in his eyes. Then he offered a small crooked smile.

Marco had already forgotten what he was supposed to say. He could only smile back. ”Yeah… I mean no, I won’t think you as a lunatic. It’s just like you said, I’m just so confused right now...”

”I understand. That’s why it’s probably best that we forget everything what just happened there on the bathroom. I was definitely out of line.” Alex said. 

”I don’t want to forget everything…” Marco suddenly said before he could even realize it.

Alex rose his head and stared at him. They just looked at each other with wide eyes for a moment, Marco refused to be a coward right now, too interested in what would happen next. His breathing was getting heavier. Then, Alex’s expression shoftened and he took a step closer to Marco. Marco exhaled loudly when Alex lifted his hand to his cheek.

”No, Marco. We don’t have to forget everything. Just… We are friends and we work together. It’s not a good mix with what you’re going through right now. We don’t want to mess that up now, don’t we?” Alex said with a gentle voice. He was practically purring.

One part of Marco knew that Alex was absolutely right. That’s the part of Marco which let Alex to caress his cheek one more time and walk away.

-

Later that night Marco was sitting at his apartment, watching football. It was raining hard, it was Ireland after all.

Marco reached for his phone to check the time and he had gotten four messages on WhatsApp. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Marco started to walk to his door while he opened the messages.

”Marco. I’m a fucking twat, but please can I see you?”

”This might be the stupidest thing I’ve ever done.”

”Okay, I don’t even care if you hate me, I’m leaving now.”

”I’ll be there in five.”

The last one appeared just as Marco opened the door.

”I’m here.”

Marco rose his eyes from the screen and he knew who he would meet. Alex looked absolutely miserable, there were still water dripping from his raincoat and he was breathing hard. Without saying anything, Marco just moved aside and let him into his apartment.

As soon as he closed the door and turned, Alex was kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Hey there! This is my first work ever. I don't even pretend to know what I'm doing, but I hope you'll enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoy writing it. I swear, this story just poured out of me for the past few days. I'm still not finished, so please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
